Shooting Stars Really Work
by petlovr96
Summary: Shadow is always rude to Amy Rose.Tired of his rudeness, Amy jokingly makes a wish on a shooting star that she could control Shadow for a week.As the days pass, they start becoming closer.By the end of the week will Amy still love Sonic or fall for Shadow


**Shooting Stars Really Work**

It was a typical afternoon for a young pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. That morning she had eaten breakfast, showered and headed out the door to walk through the neighborhood. As usual, when she strolled by the humble little house, she spotted Shadow the Hedgehog on the corner. His arms were crossed against his broad white chest and his black and red fur shined magnificently. He was looking up at the sky with a very concentrated expression on his face—almost as if he could see someone up there. While Amy approached the serious figure, he sighed deeply and turned to face her, anticipating her arrival. He looked annoyed and angry…_as usual. _

"Hi Shadow!" Amy chirped, smiling cheerfully at him.

Shadow just shook his head and walked past her down the street. _'Why does he always do that!' _she thought _'Acting like I just ruined his whole day by saying hello.' _"So rude." She muttered agitatedly as she continued walking down the peaceful street.

* * *

><p>That evening, Amy was at home, washing the dishes after she finished her dinner. She looked through the window above the sink and sighed dreamily as she gazed at the stars. To her, the sky looked like a never-ending pool of deep black water with crushed diamonds sparkling through the murky depths. <em>'I wish I could get a better look.'<em> she thought hopefully. All of a sudden, she saw a quick streak of white light shoot across the sky. It was a shooting star. She gasped in surprise and then laughed sarcastically. "Just because they exist doesn't mean that they work." She scoffed. Still, making a wish couldn't hurt right? Amy brought her hand to her chin and thought carefully about her wish. _'Should I wish for Sonic to love me back? No. When he finally has feelings for me I want them to be real, not because of some stupid wish. Think Amy. What is something worth wishing for?' _Then an idea came to her and she laughed to herself. "Alright magical star; I wish that Shadow had to do whatever I told him to for a whole week." She looked at the sky expectantly and when she felt or saw nothing, she turned away from the window. "That's what I thought. Shooting stars are only for fairytales." And with that, she trudged up the stairs and into her room. She was already dressed in a white tank top with her name written in pink script on it and red pajama pants with pinks hearts all over them. Sighing, she climbed under the cotton covers of her bed and rested her head on her pillow, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy was out bright and early again and she headed down the street. When she saw Shadow standing there like always, she laughed quietly to herself, remembering her wish from last night. <em> 'Me controlling Shadow; I'd like to see that.' <em>She walked over to him slowly and greeted him politely.

"Hey Shadow." She said happily

"Hmph" was all she got from him and once again, he started walking past her down the sidewalk. Finally, Amy got tired of this routine and shouted:

"COME BACK HERE AND TALK TO ME YOU JERK!"

Then Shadow froze and turned back to her. As he approached Amy, he had a puzzled expression on his face and Amy was shocked as well.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Be polite." Amy ordered and Shadow's expression changed to a softer one.

"Hello Amy, how are you this morning?" Amy gasped and Shadow's eyes widened. "What is going on?" he asked "I'm not in control of my actions!" Then Amy remembered her wish that night and she stared back at Shadow. 'So it worked! I get to control Shadow the Hedgehog for a whole week. This should be interesting.' She thought. Then she gave him a mischievous grin and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, well, well Shadow." She began. "It seems that I get to be the boss of you this week."

"What are you talking about Rose?" he sneered.

"Ah ah ah! Don't be rude; ask nicely." She commanded and Shadow froze up and gritted his teeth, trying to prevent himself from being controlled. But he just couldn't fight the star's magic. His expression turned from a fighting grimace to a gracious smile.

"What do you mean by this?" he asked. Amy smiled victoriously and proceeded to explain her wish on the star.

"YOU WHAT!" Shadow roared, growling maliciously at Amy.

"Yup! I control you; now sit boy!" she teased. Reluctantly, Shadow sat down on the sidewalk. "Good boy!" she squealed and patted his head like a dog. He tried to bite her hand. "Stay still!" she said and Shadow became as still as a statue, only blinking and breathing. Then Amy stomped down on his tail. "That's what you get for being a jerk!" she exclaimed. "You can get up now." Shadow got up slowly and then held his limp tail in his hands.

"You witch!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes at Amy. "What's your problem?"

"You Shadow. I'm so sick of you being rude to me all the time when I've been nothing but nice to you. You're gonna learn some manners even if I have to smack them into you! I'm not a little victim and if you don't know that now, I'll make sure you do by the end of the week." She threatened "Now carry me to the mall!" Grumbling, Shadow lifted Amy onto his back and began his very long and unpleasant walk to the mall.

"Why are you making me take you to the mall Amy?" Shadow complained

"Because I want to go window shopping." She replied simply.

"Don't you have your own legs?" he grumbled.

"Of course I do but why use mine when I could use yours!" she cheered. Shadow grunted and started walking faster, hoping to leave her there and get as far away as possible. When they reached the mall Shadow dropped her off at the front and got ready to take off running. "Stop." She ordered.

"Damn." Shadow cursed under his breath. "What is it now Amy?"

"You're going to carry my bags."

"No I'm not." He said cooly.

"You will if I tell you to." She replied confidently. Shadow sighed and followed Amy into the mall. As they walked from store to store, Amy zipped around and managed to completely fill Shadow's arms in 30min.

"I thought you said you were just window shopping." He said in an annoyed tone.

"That's how it always starts Shadow." She replied knowingly. "Now why don't you buy me lunch?"

Shadow answered her rhetorical question: "Because I don't have any money." Amy slapped her forehead and started digging through her wallet.

"Here's a ten. Go get us something from Mc Donald's." she demanded as she took the bags from Shadow and led the way into the food court, taking a seat at a table for two." Shadow mumbled profanities to himself as he walked up to the small burger shop.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" the cashier asked politely.

"I'd like a Big Mac for myself and um…" he looked back at Amy "A kid's meal for the pink hedgehog." He finished, turning back to the cashier.

"On a date?" he asked in an understanding tone. Shadow choked on the air for a second and then answered when his breathing became stable again.

"Definitely not. This is more like…babysitting." He explained.

"Ohhh. Sucks for you dude." The teenager said, handing Shadow his food.

"Yeah, I know." Shadow replied darkly as he gave the boy Amy's money and took the food. Slowly walking to their table, he watched Amy as she carefully observed the blue sky through one of the skylights in the mall. Her head was titled upwards and her hair just brushed her shoulders as a natural spotlight surrounded her body. Amy's emerald eyes sparkled beautifully like colored diamonds while she continued to watch the sky. Shadow was shocked by her beauty for a minute and then he shook his head, remembering her wish. He set the bag on the table and looked down at Amy. She looked back at him and then at the chair behind him.

"Are you gonna sit down Shadow?" she asked. Shadow pulled out the small chair and sat down across from Amy. Then he reached for the Big Mac and Amy swatted his hand away. Shadow growled at her and gave her a murderous glare.

"I would apologize if I were you." He said in a deep, threatening voice.

"You don't scare me Shadow." Amy replied fiercely as she grabbed the Big Mac from the bag. "_I _control _you_ this week, remember?"

"I bought the kid's meal for you." He said coldly. Amy looked at him casually.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Shadow." Then she shrugged. "But you can have the kid's meal if you want." This made his chest rumble with fury.

"I assure you Rose, I am no mere child. And I am _certainly not_ someone you should mess with." He replied, letting malicious venom drip off of every word he spoke as he watched its effects on Amy. She fidgeted nervously in her seat a little, averting her gaze from his cold one. Then she started eating her burger, leaving Shadow with the kid's meal. In one bite, he finished his cheeseburger and then he gulped down a root beer. Amy took her time, chewing delicately and wiping her mouth between bites. When she was finally finished, she got up and ordered Shadow to carry her bags. Since his hands were full, she didn't even bother telling him to carry her and jumped onto his back instead. His body shook with anger and he was about to lose it.

"Stop pouting and keep moving." She commanded, holding on tightly to his neck as he obediently walked back through town to her house. People on the sidewalk gave him strange looks and some even started whispering and giggling. But it always stopped when Shadow glared back at them. When they finally reached Amy's house, Amy climbed down from Shadow's back and walked to her front door. She opened it and headed inside, leading Shadow to the living room. It was small but cozy with a big red couch, a small coffee table, a plasma screen TV, and beige walls. Shadow sat the bags on the ground next to the couch and turned around to leave. Before he could escape, he felt a weak tug on his arm and turned around to see Amy looking up at him.

"Shadow." She said

"Yes Amy?" he asked, irritated that she kept him from leaving.

"Thank you." Shadow looked at her with a confused expression. Then he chuckled darkly and asked:

"And why are you thanking me?"

"Just because I _forced_ you to do all of this stuff, doesn't mean I'm not grateful. I put you through what I'm sure was torture for you and I thought that I should at least appreciate your work. So thanks Shadow." She said, smiling softly at him. Shadow stared at her, thinking about what she had just said. _'Maybe if I cooperate, I'll get through this week without enduring too much of her torment.' _Finally Shadow looked away from her and muttered:

"You're welcome." And with that, he was out the door and down the street. Amy sighed somewhat happily to herself.

'_Well, it's a start.' _She thought optimistically as she turned in for the day.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Shadow's theory proved to be right. The more polite he acted, the less work she made him do. Amy got along with him pretty well and became used to his reserved personality. That week, they walked the beach together, grocery shopped (Shadow had to carry everything again :3), and watched the sky numerous times. They often found themselves talking about happiness, sorrow, politics, interests, and even (to Shadow's surprise) Maria.<p>

"She was pretty special wasn't she?" Amy asked Shadow as they walked down a little dirt path to Tails's house. It was the second to last day of that week and Amy insisted that they visit Sonic. Of course Shadow objected but Amy forced him to go with her.

"Yes." Shadow replied. "She was the most beautiful being ever created—in mind, body, _and_ spirit." Amy sighed peacefully, wishing that she could've known Maria.

"I wish I could've gotten to know her like you did Shadow." She said, looking up at him remorsefully. He looked back at her and replied:

"She would've liked you." Amy watched his face in awe as he turned his head back to the path ahead of them. They walked in peaceful silence for the rest of their trip and when they finally reached the house, Amy faced Shadow and asked:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shadow grunted.

"Do I have a choice?" Amy smirked at him.

"Nope!" she cheered as she pushed the door open.

"Of course not." Shadow grumbled as he followed Amy into the small house.

"Who is it?" a young yellow fox asked from the kitchen.

"It's Amy and Shadow. How are you Tails?" she asked happily. Tails appeared before them in the living room and smiled warmly.

"I'm fine Amy, thanks for asking this time." He teased. Amy laughed and gave him a friendly hug.

"I always ask how you're doing Tails! Don't worry, I still care." Tails returned her embrace and then looked over to Shadow.

"Hello Shadow." He said formally. Shadow turned to him and nodded once. Tails shrugged and then faced Amy again.

"So I take it you're here for Sonic right?" he asked. Amy smiled sheepishly

"Yeah." She said guiltily. Tails patted her shoulder.

"He went out for a run an hour ago. He should be getting back right …abou~t…"

"Now." Tails finished as Sonic simultaneously rushed into the house from the back door. "Hey Sonic."

"Hiya Tails!" he replied. Then he looked over and noticed Amy and Shadow. He mainly focused on Amy. "Oh no, not again." He muttered.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, confused by his sudden change in feeling. Sonic looked at her as if she was a pesky fly that he couldn't get rid of.

"Gosh Amy! Why won't you just leave me alone? I don't frickin' love you okay?" Amy lowered her head to the ground and started trembling. As her petite shoulders shook uncontrollably, Shadow watched her with anger and worry while Sonic immediately regretted his words. "Amy?" he spoke softly.

Then Amy snapped and yelled: "You know what Sonic? I was never your fangirl okay! I just chased you because I thought it made you feel more confident about yourself, but lately you've been a bit too _confident_. I don't need to stand here and take this so goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm done." Then she ran out of the house with tears of anger and hurt falling into the wind behind her. She kept running until she reached a park and when she finally glanced back, she found Shadow right beside her.

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him angrily, with tears still falling down her face. And then it started to rain.

"Why do you care Shadow?" she shrieked. "I know you hate me! Just like _he_ does. Just leave me alone."

"For how long?" Shadow asked. "For how long do you want me to leave you here and let you play the victim that you swore to me you weren't?" Amy looked down at her shoes and mumbled:

"Just five minutes is all I need."

"Fine." Shadow replied as he reluctantly let his feet bring him away from the heartbroken pink hedgehog. '_As soon as that time is up, I'll be at her side again.'_ he vowed. Meanwhile, Amy was running as fast as she could to get away from him. _'Where am I going?'_ she wondered. _'If I wanted to be away from Shadow, then why didn't I just tell him to stay away forever? Do I want to be caught?'_

The time passed quickly and when Shadow returned to the spot where he had left Amy before, he noticed that she was missing. "Rose?" he yelled loudly, his booming voice harmonizing with the roaring thunder. "Rose, where are you!" Then he caught a faint trace of her strawberry perfume and sprinted off with high hopes that she was safe. As he continued running, he finally caught a glimpse of pink running away in the gloomy distance ahead of him. Moving at top speed, he continued to race towards her as he called out her name. "Rose!" he shouted. She tripped and fell into a puddle of mud when she heard her voice but quickly got up and kept running.

'_He's catching up, but why am I running from him? He actually sounds concerned for me. Whether I want him to stop me or not…I think I need him to.'_ Amy stopped dead still and looked down at the muddy ground. In less than a second, Shadow was standing beside her. He lifted her chin in the palm of his smooth, warm hand and looked deeply into her eyes. Instead of asking why she ran away, he said: "You didn't chase Sonic to boost his ego, did you?" Amy shook her head slowly as she started to sob. "No S-shadow~." She replied, choking over her words. "I r-r-really l-loved h-him." Shadow patted her back, not really knowing any other way to comfort her. However, this small gesture was all it took for Amy's guard to finally melt. She hastily wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist and cried into his chest. As her warm, salty tears ran trails over his soft white fur, Shadow hesitantly lifted a hand and rubbed her back soothingly. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, holding onto each other with everything they had. Then, Shadow lifted Amy against his chest gently as her arms went around his neck. She had stopped sobbing and was quietly sniffling with her head burrowed into the welcoming depths of his toasty fur. He relied on the unseen presence of his chaos emerald, which was safely nestled between his quills, and performed Chaos Control, transporting them safely to Amy's home. Shadow walked to her room and opened the door with curiosity. He noticed that her room was red instead of pink and he found himself smiling softly. Then he looked down at Amy and noticed that she had been watching him for quite a while now. Sighing, he laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Then he bent his head down next to her face as her emerald eyes sparkled with wonder and confusion.

"Trust me Rose." He whispered. "You'll find love again." And then he Chaos Controlled out of her house. Amy yawned quietly and closed her eyes.

"I think I already am." She mused as she fell into a surprisingly pleasant slumber.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's finally Saturday." Amy said to herself as she lay awake in bed. <em>'I guess after today I won't be seeing much of Shadow anymore.' <em>She climbed out of bed feeling forlorn and went about her usual morning activities. When she looked presentable, she left the house, dragging her feet all the way down the sidewalk. As she reached Shadow on the corner, he noticed her glum expression and cocked his head to the side curiously. Then his eyes widened in realization and his eyes were filled with sympathy. "Still upset about Faker?" he murmured gently. Amy looked up at him with sad eyes. _ 'He doesn't even realize, does he?' _

"I'm fine Shadow. I think I just need to be alone for while." She said and started walking past him. Shadow grabbed her wrist and gave her a stern look, remembering what happened yesterday. She watched him with desperate eyes. It was just too much for him. He couldn't stand it. Grunting, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey!" she exclaimed "Put me down!" Shadow turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"If you really didn't want any help Rose, you would've stopped me by now." He stated and then he started walking towards the beach. Amy crossed her arms and pouted, but made no move to escape. Shadow carried her for about 20min. until they made it to the beach. He stopped under two palm trees and sat Amy down on the sand carefully. She watched him with curiosity as he pulled a bag out from behind his quills. He threw the bag to her and Amy peered inside. Lying inside were 2 Big Macs from McDonald's. Amy giggled to herself and then looked back up at Shadow.

"I take it you didn't enjoy your kid's meal?" she teased. Shadow's flaming crimson eyes sparked with humor.

"The Ultimate Lifeform doesn't eat _kid's meals_." He stated.

"He did 6 days ago." Amy retorted, laughing some more. Shadow just smirked at her and then started to eat his burger. They sat on the beach for hours, talking about their favorite subjects and reminiscing on their time together that week. Shadow found himself enjoying Amy's company and Amy realized that she cherished her time with Shadow. All too soon, nightfall came and it was time to leave the beach.

"Walk me home please." Amy asked. Shadow nodded and they walked back side by side back to Amy's house. When they arrived at her front door, Amy looked up at the stars and exhaled peacefully. Shadow followed her gaze and observed the breathtaking atmosphere. "Isn't it beautiful Shadow?" she asked.

"I've seen it many times before and it never loses its splendor." Shadow replied earnestly. Amy looked at him longingly.

"I've always wanted to get a better view than the one from my kitchen window." Shadow brought his eyes back down to her and gave her a small smile.

"Come with me." He said. Amy gazed at him confused.

"Where Shadow?"

"You'll see." Was all she got from him as he lifted her into his arms and pressed her head against his fluffy chest. Amy listened to his heartbeat as she melted into his strong arms. Sighing happily, she nuzzled him as he took a few deep breaths and looked up at the sky.

"Chaos Control!" he quietly exclaimed. In a flash of brilliant green light, he and Amy disappeared. They transported to a huge room with metal walls and a large window which displayed the Earth, the sun, and neighboring stars like they were all part of one beautiful picture.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, looking up from Shadow's chest. Shadow smirked down at her and replied:

"Space Colony ARK." Amy's eyes widened as she looked around the big room and then her eyes met the window that opened up to space.

"Oh Shadow!" she squealed. "This view is so beautiful!" Amy ran up to the window and pressed her fingers against the glass like a small child. Shadow came behind her and rested a large hand on her shoulder.

"Do you like it Amy?" he asked hopefully, staring at the blue and green planet in front of them. Amy smiled joyfully.

"I love it Shadow!" Then she sat down next to the glass. Shadow took a seat beside her. They sat there for a long time, watching the universe. Finally, Amy looked down at her watch and gasped to herself. _'It's 12:00! Why did the time have to pass so quickly? I was just starting to fall for Shadow and now I'll probably never get to hang out with him again.' _She thought sadly. She turned her head towards him boldly and watched his face carefully, taking in every detail just in case this was her last memory with him. _'He's so cute when he's focused. I wonder if he could possibly love me too. I could always find out, but it will only make things awkward for both of us if he says no. Plus it may crush my heart. But still, I have to know. Be brave Amy. Be brave.'_ She encouraged. She took a deep breath. _'It's now or never.'_

"Shadow." Amy called softly. Shadow turned his head to face her, watching her with deep concentration.

"Yes Rose?" Amy collected herself, but accidently said the wrong thing.

"Kiss me."

Shadow's face softened as he placed his hands around her waist, leaned forward, and kissed her lovingly. Amy was startled at first but then rested her hands delicately on his shoulders and kissed him back sweetly. When they parted, Amy looked up at him half joyfully and half confused. "Shadow, you know that I don't control you anymore right?" she asked

"Right." He replied

"And you kissed me anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I." he said confidently, winking at Amy. She smiled and hugged his waist blissfully.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you this week Shadow." She apologized. Shadow's chest rumbled softly as he chuckled.

"Don't be Amy. I deserved it. Plus it helped me to fall in love with you." He said matter of factly. "Really?" she asked, amused that her discipline attracted Shadow. "Yes. You showed me that you aren't just some little girl who can be pushed over. You stood up to _me_! Shadow the Hedgehog. I find your bravery attractive. But don't get your hopes up Amy. I'll be nice to _you_, but I still can't tolerate most people like that Faker." He replied. Amy squeezed him tighter.

"Oh well, I've completed my mission." she said, snuggling into his arms. Shadow looked down at her with a small smile on his face as he gently stroked her hair. Then he leaned his head down to her ear and whispered tenderly: "I love you Amy Rose." Amy sighed peacefully and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog."

**I kinda liked the idea of Amy getting to control Shadow ;D Sorry I didn't go into much detail and kinda skipped over most of the week. I was running out of ideas and since this was a oneshot, I didn't want to take longer than a day on it. xP Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! I love reading your comments! x)**


End file.
